Mi mejor amigo y yo
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: es tan bueno, tiene un rostro alegre y amable" esos fueron los pensamientos que me asaltaron el día que lo conocí, ahora está a mi lado, unidos por siempre


**Hola mina-san! me vino la inspiración y quise hacer un one-shot de este manga que me encantó ^O^, y por cierto que es el primer fic en español que hay XDDD**

**sin nada más que agregar les dejo leer tranquilitos:**

**ACLARACIÓN: los personajes de "Pesadilla después de clases" no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Setona Mizushiro-sama! ^O^**

**

* * *

**

**Mi mejor "amigo" y yo...**

"es hermosa"

"la flor más hermosa del mundo… y es sólo mía"

Esos eran los pensamientos de un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros como la misma noche que contemplaba el hermoso amanecer desde el balcón del hotel en donde se hospedaban, poseía un simple pantalón color blanco cubriendo su virilidad. Volteó hacia la cama en donde se encontraba el centro de sus deseos: una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños cortos dormía plácidamente en aquella mullida cama. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba tapado tan sólo con la fina sábana que amenazaba con resbalarse cada vez que se movía tan sólo un poco.

Definitivamente era el hombre más afortunado del planeta…

Todo comenzó ese día…

_**Flash back (narra Sou)**_

_Aún lo recuerdo, aquel momento en que me cautivaste con tu mirada tan dulce como el color miel de tus ojos, la forma en la que ese pequeño cuerpo había chocado contra mí, esa sensación fue tan sublime, como si una delicada pluma caída de las alas de un ángel haya chocado contra la dura corteza de una roca. Porque así era yo, por fuera poseía una dura corteza, pero por dentro poseía un corazón cálido que tú me ayudaste a descubrir._

_Porque yo era eso, una roca por fuera. Mi seriedad y tranquilidad parecían imperturbables, tanto que a algunos les daba miedo por alguna razón. Mis ojos eran 2 fríos cristales negros, capaces de hacer temblar a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarlos directamente. No viví para nada que no fuera superar las expectativas que mi madre y todos los que me rodeaban tenían sobre mí, era sólo una marioneta manejada al antojo de los demás, un ser sin sentimientos, frío y egoísta._

… _O al menos eso pensaba…_

_Hasta que apareciste tú_

_Ese día tenía una importante junta (lo cual es un decir ya que la que tenía esa junta era mi madre, ella sólo quería que vaya para poder familiarizarme con la empresa que sería mía algún día y esas cosas) A pesar de mis cortos 17 años (nótese el sarcasmo) me sentía como si fuera un vejestorio más de los que componían la junta directiva de la cual mi madre es presidenta, alguien amargado que en lo único que piensa es en cuánto dinero puede ganar en un día. Cómo si eso me importara._

_Después de clases me encaminé hacia la empresa de mi madre que se encontraba a algunas calles de ahí. A pesar de ser rico, no quería que mi madre se molestara en contratar a un chofer (cosa por lo cual tuve que esforzarme mucho para convencerla), yo sabía conducir y la única razón por la cual no llevaba mi motocicleta a la escuela era porque mi madre me dejaba en la escuela todas las mañanas así que no era necesario. Y cómo mi casa tampoco estaba muy lejos, también iba caminando hasta allí. Caminar me hace pensar y relajarme a mi modo, hace que me olvide por un instante de la mierda de vida que llevo. _

_Iba caminando tranquilamente maldiciendo a cuanto bicho que pisara este maldito mundo hasta que alguien chocó contra mía sacándome de mis pensamientos homicidas (aclárese que odiaba ir a la empresa de mi madre), mientras me colocaba de pie dirigí mi vista hacia el "tipo" que me había chocado. Ya estaba abriendo mi boca para gritarle unas cuantas verdades cuando lo vi más detenidamente, tenía el cabello castaño claro, vestía el uniforme de los chicos como pude notar y era más bajo que yo. Pero no era de mi escuela, aunque quise gritarle no pude, algo en mí me lo impedía._

_-Ten más cuidado idiota – atiné a decir mientras recogía su bolso (cosa extraña viniendo de mi considerando que ni siquiera con mi hermana mayor Ai soy amable). Cuando abrió los ojos, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, era tan lindo… ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡¡Es un hombre!!! ¡¿Cómo a mi, Mizuhashi Sou, me va a gusta un chico?! _

_-L-lo siento mucho – se disculpó él poniéndose de pie, era mi imaginación o ese chico había sonado como ¿una chica?_

_-no te preocupes, ¿de qué instituto eres? – _

_-Soy del instituto Taketsumi ¿y tú? – me preguntó "él" con una hermosa sonrisa (ejem, ¿dije hermosa? Q-quise decir… ¡amable!, si eso), si no fuera por como se veía, hubiera jurado que estaba frente a una chica._

_-Soy del instituto Kyoutetsu, nos vemos – dijo él caminando hacia la misma dirección que yo._

_-si quieres te acompaño, yo también voy por ahí – _

_-Gracias – _

_-Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunté dirigiéndonos hacia la empresa de mi madre._

_-¡gomen! Me llamo Ichijou Mashiro, sólo dime Mashiro ¿y tú? – me dijo extendiéndome la mano._

_-Me llamo Mizuhashi Sou, es un placer conocerte Mashiro – dije tomando su mano. Cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de mis cabellos._

_Ese fue, sin saberlo, el día más feliz de mi vida._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Había dejado que su mente divagase hasta ese día, el día en que él había decidido salir del pozo sin fondo al cual caía poco a poco en medio de hipocresías, dinero y poder. Aquel día en que ese "chico" lo había ayudado a salir. Soltó una pequeña risa, él habría jurado que se trataba de un chico a pesar de la voz y del rostro ya que él pensaba que todas las mujeres tenían "delantera" y "trasera". A pesar de no tener esas cualidades, se sintió atraído porque ella no era como las demás chicas de su instituto que se tiraban encima de él cada vez que lo ven, algunas veces la policía lo llevaba al colegio ya que siempre se metía en problemas con sus compañeros de clase. Era tan frustrante

Ella fue la única que lo trató como una persona normal. Se siguieron viendo después de clases, hablaban de temas sin importancia, pero era tan cómodo hablar con ella. Reía con ella, cosa que casi nunca hacia a no ser que su hermana hiciera algo estúpido para hacerlo reír. Con ella podía ser él mismo, no tendría que preocuparse de las acosadoras de su escuela, de los muchachos que los molestaban por ello, ni siquiera de la patética y miserable vida que a él le había tocado vivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el leve movimiento que hacía su mujer en la cama acomodándose mejor, soltó un suspiro, ella siempre se caracterizó por ser perezosa en las mañanas. Tanto que él siempre tenía la obligación y, por qué no, el placer de despertarla todos los días para que pueda ir a trabajar en la empresa. Las capacidades de ella eran tan asombrosas que su madre, muy a regañadientes por cierto, tuvo que aceptarla en la empresa. Cuando su madre se retiró, Sou pasó a ser presidente y en por eso Mashiro se convirtió en su "secretaria y asistente personal".

¿La razón? Simple, él quería pasar más tiempo con ella y así evitaba que alguien se le acercara si no es lo estrictamente necesario.

El día que se enteró que era una chica, fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida…

_**Flash back (narra Sou)**_

_Ese día había quedado con Mashiro a ir al parque de diversiones que había en la ciudad, me encontraba en la entrada de dicho parque esperando a que "él" apareciera. Ayer a la noche me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Mashiro y por eso debía decírselo, no importa que no me quisiera igual, sería feliz con sólo ver esa hermosa sonrisa iluminar su bello rostro. (Además que si volvía a casa sin decírselo mi hermana Ai estaría en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome con una cara de "no te escaparás tan fácilmente de esto") Suspiré de sólo pensarlo._

_-Sou! ¿Me esperaste mucho? – escuché la voz de mi amado dirigiéndose hacia mi lugar. Sonreí interiormente, aunque por dentro debía admitir que estaba nervioso._

_-No, vamos – dije yo tomando inconscientemente la mano de Mashiro, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho quise retirarla pero descubrí que "él" estaba agarrando mi mano también. Eso hizo que me sintiera más aliviado._

_Después de subir en muchas atracciones mi estómago rugió pidiendo alimento, cosa que por cierto me avergonzó de sobremanera. Y para mi mala suerte Mashiro lo había escuchado, pensé que se reiría de mí, pero en cambio sólo sonrió como sólo como "él" podía hacerlo. Nos dirigimos hacia una de los muchos puestos de comida que había y pedimos cada uno una hamburguesa y un refresco de naranja, estábamos a punto de sentarnos cuando un idiota pasó corriendo empujando a Mashiro y haciendo que la soda se vertiera sobre la camisa blanca que tenía._

_-¡Ten más cuidado idiota! – Grité mientras veía como ese imbécil se perdía de mi vista, luego voltee rápidamente hacia Mashiro con la preocupación tallada en mi rostro - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunté mientras sujetaba su rostro y corroboraba que nada le haya pasado._

_-Hai, no te preocupes, iré a cambiarme – dijo "él" un poco sonrojado dirigiéndose hacia los baños. Cuando salió me quedé con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados: Mashiro tenía… un vestido color blanco y unas zapatillas, él… no, mejor dicho ella… era… ¡¡una mujer!!_

_-Ne, Mashiro ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunté con un aura oscura alrededor mío y con la poca paciencia que tengo llegando al límite_

_-Hai_

_-¿Eres una mujer?_

_-Hai, _

_-Y… entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Bueno, pensé que era mejor que pensaras que era un hombre, además que no me importaba mucho – dijo ella haciendo pose pensativa, básicamente como si no le importara. Mientras yo no salía de mi asombro, Mashiro… mi mejor "amigo"… del cual me había "enamorado" ¡¿era una MUJER?! ¡¿Tanto me mortifiqué pensando que era "raro" cuando Mashiro era en verdad una MUJER?! – Anno, ¿te encuentras bien Sou? – me preguntó ella al ver mi estado de depresión. (nótese, sentado con las piernas pegadas a mi pecho en un rincón apartado y haciendo circulitos en el piso)_

_-H-hai, ¿sabes algo? – dije yo poniéndome de pie con mi flequillo cubriendo mis ojos._

_-¿qué cosa? – _

_-Me gustas… no… te amo – admití con al frente en alto, él… no… ella me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y se puso a jugar con sus dedos a señal de nerviosismo. Luego de unos segundos reparé en lo que dije… ¡¿qué yo había dicho qué?!_

_-D-de verdad…- empezó a decir Mashiro mientras jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo - ¿te gusto? ¿De verdad me amas? – me preguntó como si no creyera la cosa._

_-E-en verdad m-me g-gustas – tartamudeé ¡¿qué había pasado con toda la poca determinación que tenía hace rato?! ¡Ahora tartamudeo como un tonto! – te amo_

_-Y-yo… - dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia y colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello – también te amo, Sou – dijo para luego unir sus labios con los míos._

_Esa sensación nunca la olvidaré, era dulce como la miel de sus ojos y estaba cargado de pasión, necesidad y por sobre todo, amor. Estuve como 2 segundos en estado de shock para luego corresponder gustoso al beso que había esperado desde que la había conocido. Era tan sublime, como si tocase el cielo y volviera de una vez, como si probara por primera vez la fruta prohibida que ahora se me estaba permitido probar… y sólo __YO__. La sujeté de la cintura apegándola más a mí mientras ella me abrazaba por el cuello profundizando más el contacto. Hasta que un "¡Ejem!" se escuchó detrás de nosotros, me paralicé en ese instante al igual que Mashiro, volteé lentamente para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de mi hermana como diciendo "Te pillé"_

_-Etto… - empezó a decir Mashiro pero como siempre mi hermana la interrumpió._

_-¡¡Kyyaaaa!! ¡Al fin Sou tiene novia! – gritó como una loca abrazando a la pobre de Mashiro robándole el aire._

_-A…au-xilio… n-no… r-respiro – musitaba Mashiro intentando soltarse._

_-¡¡Eres tan linda!! – gritaba Ai abrazándola aún más fuerte._

_-¡Nee-san, suéltala!, ¡me vas a dejar viudo antes de tiempo! – gritaba yo intentando alejar a Mashiro del "abrazo asesino" de Ai._

_-¿viudo? – dijo Ai sin deja de abrazar a Mashiro, mientras yo me tapaba rápidamente la boca como diciendo "no es lo que parece…" y Mashiro estaba más roja que un farolito de Navidad, ¡ahora debe pensar que soy un pervertido o algo parecido! - ¿así que…? ¿Voy a ser tía? – preguntó ilusionada._

_-¿Tía? ¡Pero si acabo de declararme! – dije yo encolerizado, pero claro, tuve que ser ignorado por mi hermana ara que ella empezase a inspeccionar en vientre de Mashiro._

_-¡Voy a ser tía! ¡¿Cuántos meses ya van?! ¡Pero si tu vientre sigue muy plano! ¡Sou, eres un pillo! – decía Ai palpando y acercando su oído al vientre plano de Mashiro para ver si escuchaba las "pataditas" del bebé._

_-A-anno… Ai-san, gomen por desilusionarte pero aún no voy a ser madre – dijo sonriendo tímidamente Mashiro._

_-¿eeeeeeh? ¡Pero si yo quería ser tía! – se quejó melodramáticamente Ai con cascaditas en los ojos._

_-No te preocupes, serás tía – interrumpí la actuación de Ai abrazando a Mashiro por la espalda y recargando su rostro en su hombro derecho – cuando tú quieras Mashiro _

_-¡Sou! ¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas! – dijo Mashiro más roja que un tomate maduro… ¡es tan linda cuando se sonroja! _

_Y ahí nomás empezó la lluvia de preguntas por parte de Ai (cabe decir que los interrogatorios de mi hermana son PEORES que el de la CIA) (N/A: gracias por la idea Ikki ^O^)_

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Ella nunca cambiará – suspiró cansinamente, aunque le costara admitirlo le debía todo a su hermana. Si no fuera por ella ahora mismo estaría en ese hotel pero como prófugos, ya que su madre no iba a aceptar su noviazgo si no fuera por Ai y su tan aclamado "arte de la persuasión"

-Mmm… ¿Sou? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó una somnolienta voz a sus espaldas. Al voltearse vio la imagen más tierna y tentadora a la vez: su mujer envuelta en las sábanas blancas que sólo hasta ayer estaban cubiertas de rosas rojas y blancas, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto. Se veía tan _apetecible_

-¿Y a qué se debe el hecho de haberte levantado más temprano? Siempre dices que te gusta aprovechar el tiempo que tienes para dormir – dijo Sou mientras Mashiro lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-no te encontraba en la cama – dijo Mashiro aspirando el aroma de su ahora esposo y disfrutando del momento – la brisa del mar se siente bien.

-Tienes razón – dijo él encarando a Mashiro - ¿qué le dirás a Ai?

-¿qué le voy a decir? – preguntó ella haciendo la inocente, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que habla.

-Ya sabes – dijo él colocando sus manos en su plano vientre – ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ser tía.

-sólo espero no morir asfixiada – bromeó Mashiro al recordar a su tan "querida" cuñada.

-Es cierto, no quiero quedar viudo tan pronto – dijo él besando el blanco cuello de Mashiro.

-Sou, debemos bajar a desayunar – suspiró ella enredando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Sou, disfrutando de las caricias de éste.

-Ya estoy desayudando – murmuró él contra su cuello.

Mashiro sólo sonrió, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos al haber encontrado a un hombre tan bueno como Sou.

Lo que no sabía… es que Sou pensaba lo mismo que ella.

* * *

**Y... bueno, no es tan largo, pero me gusto imaginarlo XDDDD, al menos escribí algo ^^**

**¿Merece un review?**


End file.
